


Keep You Around

by ashapoop



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Emotions galore, M/M, Mafia AU, Motel, Some Fluff, oh heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:18:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashapoop/pseuds/ashapoop
Summary: Otabek Altin and Yuri Plisetsky can't be together, can't be in love, and yet they also can't not be. Despite being in rivalling gangs, they have a love that nothing else can hold a candle to. // Inspired by Halsey's newestsong.





	Keep You Around

Otabek felt a sickening calm take over his body, the feeling holding a weight that he couldn’t bear to lift. The loud ticking of the clock only made his stomach roll, each second being stolen away by someone he couldn’t find and face. He wanted nothing more than to stay in this moment, would beg on hands and knees -- there was nothing quite like this calm in a dirty motel room, the air clouded with a need, something that couldn’t wait another month, week, second. His chest rose and fell, dress shirt discarded to the floor, curled into a shitty comforter and a familiar body. His fingers ran through the soft blond locks as he felt tears pricking his eyes. Each breath was harder as he tried to keep the stony face he was notorious for, wanting nothing more than to be okay for him. 

  


“Beka,” the soft voice said into the silence, bouncing off the walls and burning into Otabek’s mind. 

  


He let his head rest against the cracked headboard, not wanting the younger man to see him like this. That voice, soft and reserved just for him, could motivate him to take on an entire army, burn a city to the ground, give up everything that had ever meant something to him. For Yura, he would do anything he asked without a second thought, the ultimate intoxication with the only side effects coming from the choking fear that he was in danger. For someone so tiny, so angry, he was so damn beautiful. It was a beauty that made Otabek’s heart skip again and again until it stopped altogether and only Yuri Plisetsky remained. It was an existence he’d die to taste. It was an experience he continued on for, feet dragging through day after day until the two could meet up again somewhere cheap and inconspicuous, somewhere safe. 

  


“Beka, come on.” 

  


Did Yura realize the effect he had on the Kazakh man? Otabek let his fingers continue to run through the man’s hair even when he was scared to look in those green eyes that had him wondering how the cosmos could create something so astonishing. He knew if he were to look down for even just a second, he’d break into a million pieces. The minutes ticked away and Otabek knew that he should be taking advantage of every second, but as they dwindled it only got that much harder. The shame that coursed through his veins was quickly followed by fear, fear that pushed him further and further until he lost himself. The only person that could bring him back was… 

  


“Otabek.” 

  


The man took a slow breath before, trying to blink away whatever wetness was present in his eyes, he looked down and met Yura’s gaze. The burning in his eyes returned as he was overwhelmed with awe, rough fingers brushing away the man’s soft locks from his face, tucking them securely behind his ear. Otabek let his eyes follow his fingers as they trailed to Yuri’s jaw, moving upwards to cup his cheek before he watched the younger man lean into his touch, a smile curling on Otabek’s lips for just a moment before the two met eyes once again. He saw the pain, the joy, the longing -- all of these emotions just for him. 

  


“I’m sorry,” Otabek whispered, face twisting up as he let out a shaky breath.

“Don’t,” the man whispered in response before his hand covered Otabek’s. “Just be here with me.” 

  


Otabek swallowed with his jaw locked as he let his head fall in a small nod before his gaze fell to their hands, Yuri weaving his fingers through Otabek’s before bringing the pair to his small mouth, kissing the interlocked skin for a long moment. The Kazakhstani man sat up then and untangled his hand from Yuri’s to move his arms around Yuri’s small waist, pulling him onto his lap before burrowing his face in the Russian’s cold neck, peppering the skin with kisses. A smile lit up his hidden face easily as he felt Yuri’s fingers dancing up and down his bare arms before curling around his shoulders. He pulled away from Yuri’s neck and their eyes met before Yuri leaned up, chin cocked forward, until their lips brushed. It started slow, almost hesitant, until Otabek let his hand curl around the back of Yuri’s neck. 

  


The two carried on this way, kissing in a slow and bruising manner until Yuri’s skin was on fire and Otabek felt the burning leave his eyes and spread throughout the rest of his body. When he was with Yuri, he was different -- he was the man he always dreamed of being. What started as a potentially fatal meaning in some shitty warehouse in Beijing became everything he’d ever been searching for, everything he’d given up on after so many years of longing with no satisfaction. Now, Yuri was all the he needed, the only thing he needed, the only real thing in his life. 

  


“Yuri,” he whispered as he pulled back, wet eyes searching to find something to hold on to, searching for a beacon. Searching for him. “I love you, you hear me? I… I love you. I’ll get us out of this… I’ll get us out of this if it’s the last thing I do.”

“I know,” the man whispered in return, long fingers brushing along his pronounced cheekbones. “God, I know. And I love you. I love you so much.”

  


The only thing stopping them from remaining in that moment for the rest of their lives was the buzzing of a phone and Otabek’s eyes squeezed shut, tears trickling and pooling along the contours of his face before dripping onto their united bare skin. It was time to go, to leave him again, until they met again with new scars, lost blood, more memories that would never leave. 

  


“Please,” Yuri whispered, cracking even in the quiet. “Just a few more seconds.”

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, I hope you guys liked this and thank you for reading you sweet angles. I cried a hundred times writing it oops? Let me know if you'd want to see it as a full blown fic because I'm teetering between leaving it like this or making it into a fic!


End file.
